Brave Lance
Brave Lance (勇者の槍 Yūsha no Yari, mates. Brave Spear in the Japanese version) is a Lance that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. The lance variant of the Brave series, this lance is one that permits its wielder to perform two consecutive attacks regardless of Speed differences between them and the selected enemy target. Should the wielder in question maintain a minimum of four points of Speed over their target, equipping the Brave Lance will allow them to administer a total of four strikes. The special ability of this lance is, however, limited by its low Durability, a fact that will cause it to break rather easily if subjected to heavy use. Coupled with the general scarcity of the Brave Lance across the series, it is thus highly advisable for it to only be used sparingly. In the Jugdral Series of Fire Emblem, the Brave Lance is the personal weapon of Finn, conferred to his possession by Prince Quan of Leonster in recognition of his service to his liege. This is further emphasized in Thracia 776, where the lance is bound solely to him, and in Awakening, where the Jugdral incarnation of the Brave Lance was used as the weapon model for the Finn's Lance. Of all it's appearances, the only one in which it lacks it's distinctive ability is the spin-off title Fire Emblem Warriors, due to the lack of turn-based combat mechanics in that game. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Brave Lance= Lance |5 |1 |200 | |Spd-5. Attack twice when initiating combat. }} |-|Brave Lance+= Lance |8 |1 |300 | |Spd-5. Attack twice when initiating combat. }} Fire Emblem Warriors Lance |A |160~240 |5000 |- }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Event |'Generation 1:' Ch. 2 - Have Quan speak to Finn after Hierhein Castle is conquered. |- |Dropped |'Generation 2:' Muhammad (Ch. 8) |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Finn |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 26 - Chest '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 28 - Chest |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Enemy General (Ch. 19) • Wights chance |- |Secret Shop |Jehanna Hall |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventory |Geoffrey |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Base Conversation |'Part 2:' Ch. 3 - View the base conversation titled "Elincia". |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Armoury |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |Ch. 20 - Chest |- |Armoury |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Armouries |Origin Peak • Conqueror's Whetstone |- |Merchants |Demon's Ingle • Valm Castle Approach • Valm Castle • Plegia Castle • Table Approach • The Dragon's Table • Sage's Hamlet • Verdant Forest • Wyvern Valley • Kidnapper's Keep • Divine Dragon Grounds |- |SpotPass |Nergal • Eliwood • Seth • Ephraim • Geoffrey • Ike • Black Knight • Micaiah • Hardin • Sigurd • Julius • Finn • Leif • Perceval • Roy • Camus • Travant • Ishtar • Narcian • Lloyd • Petrine |} Trivia *In the Tellius Series of ''Fire Emblem, the Brave Lance is wielded by the Crimean General Geoffrey. When The Mad King's War ended, the lance is taken into the custody of Queen Elincia. *In the Jugdral Series, the Brave Lance is the main weapon of Finn, a knight of Leonster. Given to him by his liege, Prince Quan, he wielded the lance in his memory after Quan's death in the Yied Desert. *In Awakening, Finn's personal Brave Lance appears as a weapon of its own, the Finn's Lance and appears as it did in the Jugdral Series. However, it no longer bears the original Brave effect. Gallery File:FESK_Brave_Lance.png|Render of the Brave Lance from the TCG. File:Brave_Lance_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Brave Lance from Path of Radiance. File:Hero Lance (TCG).jpg|The Brave Lance, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:FE9 Brave Lance.jpg|An enemy General wielding the Brave Lance in Path of Radiance. File:Brave Lance (FE10).png|Geoffrey striking an enemy Sniper with the Brave Lance in Radiant Dawn. File:Brave Lance (FE13).png|Cordelia wielding the Brave Lance in Awakening. File:FE14 Brave Lance.jpg|Silas wielding the Brave Lance in Fates. File:FEH Brave Lance.png|In-game model of the Brave Lance from Heroes. Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons